


Arcana requests

by Ducklingxkitten



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Fluff, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducklingxkitten/pseuds/Ducklingxkitten
Summary: A series of prompts/requests from Tumblr. Feel free to ask on arcana-writing ~





	1. Chapter 1

Drunk Nadia proposing to the MC 

~~~~~~ 

There was a friendly atmosphere surrounding them. Everybody was laughing, chatting with one another without considering their social differences, and this only was possible thanks to the Countess. She had decided to open the gates of her palace for the yearly masquerade again, encouraged by the magician who has been by her side for years now. 

Speaking of the Countess, they were watching her dance with the baker, her deep blue dress following her every movement. A glass of white wine in their left hand and leaning against one of the many columns, their eyes were full of fondness for the woman who had earned today a special place in their heart. Who would have thought the woman asking for a fortune telling would become someone they could give their life for? Who would have known they would cherish every second spent with her and feel empty when she wouldn’t be near them? They had spent so many days together, shared so many things; laughs and even tears. 

The party was in full swing. Alcohol was flowing freely, men and women were dancing to the rhythm of a nice tune enjoying themselves. They could have joined them, but watching the Countess having fun was already enough for them. 

“You know what Mr Baker?” Nadia’s voice came to their ears as a nice melody even though she sounded drunk. “I am so happy. The happiest woman in all Vesuvia!” 

“Can I know what is the reason of this happiness?” 

“Who, my dear baker,” She said smiling from ear to ear, “wait here, this is not over.” 

She wasn’t walking straight and almost slumped into their arms when she reached them, her smile still not leaving her lips. Nadia kissed their cheeks one after the other, their jaw then put her lips on the tip of their nose in a loud kiss. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, my dear?” 

They nodded. Even drunk, her cheeks red and her purple hair a bit in a mess Nadia remained the most beautiful woman they have encountered until then. She giggled for a reason they ignored – maybe it only was the alcohol – before she cupped their cheeks, caressing their warm skin with her thumbs. 

“I am so happy you still are by my side,” She said almost whispering. Then suddenly, Nadia knelt before them, her hands holding tightly one of theirs. “Everything is spinning around me. I drank too much, but I want to do this before I lose all the courage I have.” 

The surprise made them drop the glass they had been holding during the whole night. They hadn’t seen it coming, hadn’t expected to see one day the little red velvet box nor the ring made of rubies and diamonds. 

“Will you be mine, my love? For the rest of our days?” 

Maybe they should have waited for Nadia to be sober before giving her their answer, but their heart had spoken before their mind making their tears flow, and every people present for that quite special night gave them a warm round of applause.


	2. Chapter 2

3\. “Stay with me”, Nadia/reader 

~~~~~~ 

A light breeze blows gently rustling your soft hair as you look at your own reflection smiling at you in the water. It’s late in the night, but you don’t care. The gardens are silent, no birds are chirping, no guards who could have asked you what you are doing outside of your room are patrolling, you’re all alone with only the relaxing sound of the fountain to keep you company in this hot night. Faust is nowhere to be seen, too. Actually, it’s been a few days you haven’t been able to enjoy her company, feeling her wrap herself around your hips or shoulders. But you don’t care. Someone else is in your thoughts. Someone you had never thought you could feel so many beautiful and intense things for. 

You’ve been staying at the palace for a few months now and can’t think of leaving that place one day without feeling something invisible pull at your heart. You still have your shop though, but maybe you could leave it to Asra? And stay forever here? How happy it would make you, to stay with that person so special to you. 

Maybe it was the sound of her voice. Maybe it was her beautiful red eyes, always searching for you. Maybe it was the red on her cheeks every time you would catch her gazing at you, or simply because you couldn’t help but tell her how charming her smile was. You don’t know how it happened. It just _happened_. 

A noise behind you made you jump in surprise and you laugh softly when you see Pepi scratch the tree. She yawns and you yawn too, standing up telling yourself you should try to get some sleep. A stroke under her chin, and you’re back inside the palace, strolling through the corridors. 

You stop in front of that door when you hear something that makes you frown. _Sobs_. Slowly, you get inside her bedroom and walk to her bed with the intention to keep her in your arm and dry her tears. A sad smile spread your lips when you notice she’s still asleep, trapped in her dreams. Without realizing it you lean over her, your hands cupping her cheeks and your lips pressing a kiss on her forehead before whispering her name. Once. Twice. You hold her tightly against you when she finally wakes up and throws her arms around your neck, feeling more tears fall on your skin. It’s breaking your heart to see her crying. Nightmares have never been your best friends. 

“I’m here Nadia,” you whisper in her ear, one of your hands caressing her lower back, “it’s okay, you’re safe.” 

“Stay with me.” She says with fear in her voice, and you can’t help yourself but smile and put a kiss at the corner of her mouth. 

And under those covers, her arms around your waist and her face hidden in your neck, you finally let sleep take you after many whispered reassuring words.


	3. Chapter 3

11\. “I need some time”, Nadia/reader 

~~~~~~ 

One hour. You’ve been looking for Nadia for almost _one hour_. She wasn’t in her room, nor in the gardens, nor in town. Yes, you’ve checked there too. You needed to find her. You needed to _talk_ to her, get some answers because her behaviour was starting to get on your nerves. 

Nadia has been avoiding you for a few days, and you had no idea why? Did you do something that could have angered her? No. Did she no longer want to see you? _Impossible_. Was she scared of you for whatever reason? Hell no. You needed to find her quickly, this situation was driving you crazy, and you missed her. Her laugh, her gentle touches on your cheeks, her arm wrapped around your hips protectively. You missed everything about her and the simple thought that you could have done something wrong felt like a knife reaching your heart. Slowly. 

“Oh hello Portia,” you greet her as you see her leaving the dining room, “have you seen the Countess by any chance?” 

“Sure I did!” She grins, and you don’t know if you should be wary or just ignore it. 

“Where is she?” You ask, a little too urgent. 

“Well, in the kitchens of course! Where do you want her to be?” You don’t have time to answer that she’s already leaving, winking at you. 

_Nadia is inthe kitchens_ , you repeat those words trying to find a hint which could tell you this was just a joke. Nadia and the kitchens never mix well… It sends a shiver down your spine as you remember the last time Nadia tried to cook something for you, and the cook’s livid face when he discovered his precious room almost… burnt to ashes. The poor man had stayed calm and polite in front of the Countess, but you remembered pretty well his screams once you left him after many, _many_ apologizes – Nadia gone since long. 

You run to the kitchen, fearing for the cook’s mental health if something happens there again. Except that a guard stops you right before you step in the kitchens. 

“You can’t go inside, I’m sorry.” 

“I need to see the Countess, let me through.” 

“I have orders,” he says with something in his eyes you can’t put the finger on it. First Nadia, then Portia, and now this guard. What was happening in this palace? “I’m really sorry.” 

“Nadia?” You call her, stamping your feet on the ground. “Can you explain me the meaning of this?” 

“Not now,” her voice sounds calm, enchanting. “I need some time. Give me… five minutes? I promise it won’t be long.” 

And you wait, sitting on the stone steps. A minute. Five. Eight. And still no Nadia in sight. Was she even willing to leave the kitchens? At this point you doubt it. The more you’re waiting, the more you’re sighing, dropping your head on your knees and closing your eyes. If only you knew if you had done something wrong, you could at least give her correct apologises. 

“Oh dear, what’s the matter?” she says, but you don’t lift your head. “It’s a beautiful day, you shouldn’t be sulking. Look what I did for you!” 

Before your eyes, you see your favourite cake topped by a few lit candles. 

“Make a wish!” 

How could you have forgotten your own birthday?


	4. Chapter 4

Anagapesis – The feeling when one no longer loves someone they once did. Nadia/MC 

~~~~~~ 

They woke up with a strange feeling. Something new, and they didn’t know if they loved it. Something had changed. _They changed_. 

They remembered the day before, full of laughter and gentle touches. A sunny day they had both spent riding their horses as far as they could, simply enjoying each other’s presence. It had been a hard day for them, faking all this happiness only to please her, only to not break her. They couldn’t do that now, not when Nadia had only been kindness toward them since the first day she had laid her eyes on the magician. And what kind of magician they were. Powerful, charming, friendly. The list could go on, and Nadia had fallen head first for them. 

It would be a lie to say they hadn’t felt the same for the Countess. What they had felt for her had been strong and true, but everything was so different now and they didn’t know why. Gone were the butterflies they could feel in their stomach whenever Nadia was talking to them. Gone was the blush on their cheeks. Gone was the sensation of their heart beating fast every time she was laughing or simply looking at them. Gone was the jealousy when someone was too close to her. 

Was it because she had done or said something that could have hurt them? Who knows. The only thing they knew while watching her sleep, her disheveled purple hair looking like a halo on the pillow, was that they felt nothing. 

The love they had once for her had vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Distopia – An imaginary place of total misery. A metaphor for hell. Asra/Julian 

~~~~~~ 

Asra was his world. 

Julian could spend hours losing himself in those purple eyes, he could spend hours caressing his warm skin when he was sleeping in his arms, hours tasting him. If only his dreams could become reality. 

Asra was out of his league. Untouchable. Already belonging to someone else, but no matter how hard he tried to keep his feelings for himself, when they were together Julian couldn’t help but brush his hand on Asra’s, feeling his heart melt whenever he would reciprocate the gesture – or was Julian only imagining things? –, tell him how beautiful he was, his cheeks on fire. 

Julian loved listening to him talk about his own researches, explaining him how some spells or ingredients could cure the plague. He loved seeing those little dimples whenever he would smile, a smile full of joy and in that instant for Julian only. 

And then one day came, as they were both locked in the library, when Julian had found himself pinned against the wall, Asra’s arms around his neck pulling on his red locks and his lips tearing sinful moans from his mouth. Julian had cherished those moments, had let Asra do as he wanted with his body if it meant he could stay with him. Asra could do whatever he wanted. Curse him. Break him. Play with him. Julian only wanted to be with this man who was turning his world upside down. 

But Julian only saw what he wanted to see. He never saw the malicious grins, nor his purple eyes veiled with something different Julian had been used to seeing. Something that would make shivers run down his spine if only he wasn’t that captivated by him, like a fly would with the light. And as beautiful the light could be, it also was dangerous. 

Julian learned it the hard way, as evidenced by the golden pattern on his throat. 

Asra had become his fucked-up world.


	6. Chapter 6

“I need you to remember,” Nadia/MC 

~~~~~~ 

Days had started to be longer, trees could finally find their green leaves and colourful flowers again, birds were back. Spring was finally here, and with the season came the annual spring-cleaning. 

Everyone in the palace was giving a helping hand. The cooks, the servants, and even Nadia. It was for everyone a good occasion to sort through their belongings and see what they _really_ needed to keep. For some it would be a good time to throw away old letters from a lover, rusty utensils, beautiful stones they’ve wanted to keep, or even ingredients they wouldn’t use anymore. For others, it only was an excuse to make the palace as shiny as before. Not that it wasn’t already, far from it. 

In the company of Portia, they had spent a part of the late morning cleaning the gardens from their weed and dying flowers, listening to her melodic voice telling them stories about her childhood. A childhood full of adventures thanks to her brother. 

“Aaand it’s over!” she said removing her gloves, “I think we should go back inside, they might need some help.” 

They didn’t need help. They needed the biggest miracle. 

A bunch of people were running all over the place, clearly looking panicked, blood drained from their faces. 

“What’s happening here?” Portia asked to a maiden, “Has dust that effect on people nowadays?” 

“Oh Portia, it’s terrible! The Countess mustn’t know!” 

“What happened?” They asked, a little more firmly so the girl would focus. 

“The dogs! They escaped! Oh… It’s all my fault! The Countess will never forgive me if something happens to them!” 

“Try to calm down, you know the Countess isn’t like that,” Portia told her, her hands on the girl’s shoulder, her reassuring aura radiating around her, “how did it happen?” 

“I was cleaning in the Count’s wing, the dogs were with me, following me. I heard a noise and when I looked behind me, they were gone! There are still so many things to do in there…” 

“Leave it to us,” Portia said, winking at her, “go find Melchior and Mercedes and bring them back. We’ll take care of the Count’s wing. Oh, if it’s okay with you of course.” She said turning her smiling face to them. 

“Sure, don’t worry.” 

It has been months since they’ve set foot here, and they had had a good reason not to. But that was a long time ago, nothing could happen to them anymore, right? 

The wing was as they remembered. Dark and gloomy despite Nadia’s wish to change its appearance, cold. They could still feel their fingers tingle when they felt a nearby wall under their palm, making sure there wasn’t any trace of his presence here even though they knew it couldn’t be. Lucio’s ghost was long gone. He would never harm anyone again. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Portia asked them putting her hand on their shoulder, “I can do it on my own you know, if you don’t feel well being here.” 

“I’m fine Portia, I promise. Let’s get it done, I’m sure you don’t want to spend your whole day here either.” 

It took them about two hours to clean everything. Two hours feeling anxiety creep up their back whenever they would open a door. Two hours of reassuring themselves while listening to Portia, that nothing would happen. Two hours of hoping they were right. 

They knew they shouldn’t have come here the moment they opened the door of the last room. A big, dusty room. Their body started to shake uncontrollably. Every nerve in them were screaming to get out of here, but they didn’t and put it down to all the memories this wing held. 

There were dark red drapes hanging on the wall, drapes which were arousing their curiosity. It was too tempting, curiosity wouldn’t harm them, right? It would only be a quick glance. Moreover, it was more than possible than nothing would be behind these drapes. 

With shaking hands, they removed them with a swift movement and what they discovered behind it petrified them. 

Silver and red eyes were piercing through them. 

They stepped back, unable to take their eyes of the painting. They could feel the room get colder with each passing second, they could feel Lucio’s hands around their throat once again, that devilish grin on his lips, his voice whispering words they had tried to forget. 

“ _You’re mine. I will have so much fun with you_.” 

Their screams could be heard in the whole wing, and above, alerting Portia and other servants, surrounding them. They could hear Portia’s gasp of surprise when she noticed the painting, hear her say to the people around them to help them get out of the room, then slowly crouch in front of them trying to calm them down. 

They didn’t need Portia. They didn’t need all these people around them, suffocating them as the memories were driving them crazy. 

“Nadia… Nadia!!” 

Seeing them like that, sitting on the stone stairs, their hands on their ears, tears running down their cheeks, utterly angered her. More when Portia told her about the painting. 

“Love look at me,” she said with a reassuring but authoritative voice, “you need to calm down.” 

“He’s in my head Nadia… He’s telling me things, horrible things!” 

“Lucio’s dead darling, he won’t harm you anymore I promise,” Nadia took their face in her hands, caressing their damped cheeks without breaking eye contact. “I need you to remember, you’re safe with me.” 

Nadia made them leave the wing and brought them to her bedroom. 

Long minutes went by. Long minutes full of tears, screams, and reassuring words. They needed to remember Lucio’s ghost hadn’t tortured them for years. They needed to remember the progresses they had made with Nadia’s help. They needed to remember she had done everything in her might to make them overcome the trauma. They had done so well. Until now. 

Curled up against her body, they were enjoying the sensation of Nadia’s fingers drawing circles on their back, her lips kissing every inch of skin she could reach. 

“I’m deeply sorry my dear,” Nadia said before putting a kiss on their forehead, “I should have made sure they burnt it like I’d told them. This is my own fault.” 

“I’m fine,” they told her with a smile, and as their hands were still shaking they took Nadia’s own, “he can’t hurt me anymore, right?” 

“He can’t. It’s okay now, I’m with you.” She said before kissing their lips, loving the way they were moving against hers. 

Everything would be alright now.


	7. Chapter 7

“I never loved you,” Asra/MC 

~~~~~ 

There was an unsettling atmosphere when they closed the door of the shop after coming back from the market, hands full with their purchases. New ingredients, fresh baked bread, Asra’s favourite fruits. 

Speaking of Asra, he was turning his back to them rummaging through drawers, Faust around his shoulders and his hat covering his fluffy white hair. Usually, he would welcome them with his smile and open arms, he would hug them with so much force sighing in the crook of their neck before kissing them with all the love he felt for them. But today? No hugs. No kisses. No “I’ve missed yous”. Nothing. Just silence and this feeling telling them they wouldn’t love the next few minutes. 

They walked closer to him, close enough to wrap their arms around his hips and kiss the nape of his neck making him tense. 

“What are you looking for?” They asked, one of their hands caressing his stomach under his shirt. He didn’t answer, and they felt like he was trying to break free from their embrace. “Asra?” 

“My necklace,” His voice sounded so different, far from the Asra they used to know. He sounded so cold, so angry for a reason they ignored. “Where is it?” 

“Around my neck.” 

“Give it back.” Asra said removing their arms around his hips then walked to the table where his bag was, still not looking at them. 

“Why? Asra what’s happening?” 

“Give it back, it’s the only thing I’m asking for.” 

“You’re leaving, right?” Deep down something were telling them this wasn’t one of Asra’s usual trip. He would leave, yes, but they had the feeling this was the last time they were seeing him. “Why?” 

“I have to.” 

“You have to? That’s your explanation?” 

“It’s better that way. To stop this, ‘us’.” 

They felt their heart break listening to him talk. They didn’t understand why he was saying this. Asra loved them, he had told them many times, had _proved_ it many times. Was it all a lie? Had he only been playing with them? 

“You know, I never loved you,” Asra said after a long minute of silence, “I had a lot of fun pretending all this stuff. Really, you’ve been a good distraction.” 

He left without taking back the necklace. Without a single glance behind him. Without letting them see the tears on his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

"If only i could talk to you..." , Julian/MC, **warning: character death**

~~~~~~~ 

His footsteps were echoing on the cobblestone, echoing in his head. 

The sky was still pitch black, without stars, as the two guards beside him were leading him, making sure he wouldn’t escape nor attack the people around them. It would be hard though, with tied hands and a weakened body. But Julian didn’t want to escape. It was his choice. It was either him, or them. 

People were whispering around him. _Murderer. Monster. Hang him_. Julian deserved everything they were saying. For all the pain he had caused in the past, for all the people he couldn’t have saved, for the ones he was always leaving behind. Julian deserved to die, even if it meant dying to protect the ones he loved. 

On the scaffold, Julian swept the crowd with his eyes and what he saw shattered his heart to pieces. Portia, his sweet Pasha, his dear little sister was crying her eyes out hiding her face in her hands. Who would take care of her now? Who would protect her? He hadn’t been the best big brother, but he had made it up to her during the last year. He had spent more time with her, has tried to be the brother she deserved, and now he was leaving her. Again. 

Beside her was standing another dear person to Julian. They were crying too, and Julian had hoped he would never see them cry again after how many times he had hurt them. Julian was grateful to them. They had made a better man out of him, someone who wasn’t ashamed to ask for help, someone he had learnt to love. 

They had so many memories together. In the shop when Asra wasn’t there, in the Rowdy Raven until late in the night, hidden in an alley sharing kisses and caresses. 

The rope was rough against his throat, but Julian felt at peace. He knew he had chosen to do the right thing. At least he had been able to protect them one last time. 

The sky was slowly turning red when Julian caught their eyes. A sad smile spread his lips as a guard tightened the rope around his neck. It would be soon over, but Julian had only one regret. 

_If only he could talk to them. One last time._

There were no screams, no cheering. Nothing. Only the sound of the rope swaying.


	9. Chapter 9

“I didn’t have a choice,” and “What do you want me to say?” Nadia/Fem!MC 

~~~~~~ 

“Really Nadia?” 

She wasn’t facing her, but Nadia felt her beautiful eyes making holes in her body. It hadn’t been an easy decision for her, and Nadia knew very well she wouldn’t agree with the decision. Who would… She just had sentenced a man to death. 

“I didn’t have a choice.” Her voice was shaking, betraying how weak she was right now. She would never forgive her. 

“You had the choice! Nadia, you are the only one who make a decision, you are the Countess!” 

“Exactly, and I can’t let him walk as a free man. Not after what he did. He has to pay darling.” Nadia finally faced her and saw all the anger in her eyes. 

It was the first time she could see that emotion on her face, and Nadia hated it. She was used to seeing her smile, the blush on her cheeks spreading sometimes to her neck, the love she always had in her eyes whenever she was looking at Nadia. Everything was different now. All because of Nadia’s decision. 

“Tell this to Portia, we’ll see if she’ll be as… understanding as I’m trying to be. You still can change your mind, don’t do this to her.” She believed Nadia could reconsider her decision and leave aside her anger. At least until someone could prove Julian’s innocence. 

Long minutes of silence went by, angering her more and more. With each passing month, she had thought Nadia would ditch her wish for revenge. She had hoped she would have listened to Julian’s explications before throwing him in a cell. She had hoped she would forgive him, or whoever had really killed the Count. 

“Say something Nadia!” 

“What do you want me to say? Sorry Portia but your brother has to die or the people will start spreading gossips? I’m sorry, but the doctor has to die.” 

“So, your own reputation is the only thing that matters to you… Great,” She said walking to the doors and as she opened them, added, “When? At least let me tell Portia she still has some time with her brother left.” 

“At the first streak of dawn, Julian Devorak will burn at the stake.” 

She left without a single glance to Nadia, hoping from the bottom of her heart she would spare him.


	10. Chapter 10

48\. “Why are you crying”, Julian/MC, **Warning: emotional abuse implied**

~~~~~~ 

A deep and long sigh crossed his lips as soon as his last customer wasn’t in sight anymore. It had been a long, long day, and this last reading had drained the last bit of strength he had. Nevaeh was tired. Emotionally tired. 

Closing the door, he let his forehead rest on the wood listening to the few people still outside passing by his shop. Friends laughing together, a mother with her child, and even a couple which sounded like they were in a heated argument. His throat went dry when he heard words a little too familiar bringing nasty memories back to his mind. 

After that reading, those memories were the last thing he needed. He had done everything possible to stay professional in front of the customer and answer their questions, too familiar too as he had asked the same a few years ago. But he hadn’t taken his parents’ advices, nor had he listened to Asra’s warnings and now he was the only one to blame if his heart was scarred and his self-confidence shattered to pieces. 

Everything had been so beautiful at the beginning of their relationship. It always was beautiful when you’re blinded by your feelings. Nevaeh hadn’t seen how toxic this relationship had been, hadn’t seen how unhappy he had been during that year. Being forced to spend all his free time with that man hadn’t been a problem at first. Nevaeh loved him, so it had been normal for him to spend as much time as they could together. Nevaeh _had_ to. Nevaeh thought he shared his feelings, that they would have a happy life together. How wrong he had been. The way he had been talking to him and how he was shaping his life to his own liking should have set him thinking. He should have seen it coming. 

Treacherous tears ran down his cheeks as he remembered his words. “It’s for your own good, you’ll thank me later”, “You’re not worth it and you’ll never be”, “Look at you, who would want you?”, “You’re useless”, followed by many I love yous and other sweet words only to make him sink deeper and deeper into the darkest sides of his mind. 

Nevaeh didn’t notice the noise coming from the back of his shop, nor the deep and joyful voice calling him. 

“Neva? Are you there?” 

_Julian._

Once again, the doctor had preferred coming through the window instead of just… knocking on the door like everyone else. Nevaeh felt panic rush through his veins when he heard his footsteps coming closer, and quickly wiped the tears on his cheeks before he turned around, smiling from ear to ear. His smile faded when he saw Julian frowning and worry in his beautiful silver eyes. 

“Why are you crying? You were crying, weren’t you?” 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” He said trying to sound as convincing as possible. 

Julian wasn’t stupid, he had himself been in the same state too many times before. He knew where this would lead if he believed Nevaeh’s words. It was the first time he saw him cry, the first time he saw all this pain in his eyes, that’s why he didn’t hesitate any longer and closed the small distance between them holding him tight in his arms. He kissed his temple when he felt him grip his coat in his back, his body shivering with mute sobs. 

“What happened love?” 

“Nothing important. I’ll be fine.” 

“It does seem important to me, important enough to hurt you,” Julian said cupping his cheeks and caressing the skin under his eyes, “Tell me. You know you can trust me.” 

Could he really? Wouldn’t he be like him? Playing with him and his feelings, and once he would be bored he would just throw him away like an old ragdoll? Was he falling in the same trap again? Nevaeh didn’t know what to think anymore. He needed help, and deep down a part of him was telling him Julian was different. Julian would never hurt him that way. 

He cried more in his arms, fear choking him. He cried after each whispered ‘I love you’, after each kiss on his lips and damped cheeks. He cried his pain out and was glad Julian didn’t ask him any questions. 

“I’ll always be there for you, no matter what. And if you need a shoulder to cry on, I’ll be happy to help.” 

It was maybe too soon to tell him everything he was hiding from him thanks to his insecurities and him, but he knew that day would come, and he wouldn’t need to be afraid.


	11. Chapter 11

4\. OC forced to kill their LI, 9. OC sobbing over LI's dead body, Asra/MC 

~~~~~~ 

How did it happen? How didn’t they see it coming? They had been too absorbed in their happiness, safe inside that bubble of love they hadn’t been careful enough. And now, everything they had built together was crumbling in front of his eyes. 

Ophaniel was shaking from head to toes. He had never been the kind to get easily scared, but right now he couldn’t even move his hand, petrified by the sight of the man in front of him. 

Dishevelled white hair and his shirt torn, Asra was looking at him with that sickening grin stuck on his lips. But this man wasn’t his Asra. Asra had never awaken that kind of fear in him, Asra had never had that menacing aura around him. Moreover, Asra’s eyes were a beautiful shade of purple, not that cold silver and crimson red colour. 

“Afraid, my dear?” Even his voice which sent a shiver down his spine had changed, and he knew this one too well. 

“Lucio. How?” 

“How you ask? Easy, your beloved magician let his guard down when you all thought I was dead for good, I just needed to be patient and wait for the right moment.” 

It is true that Asra had never considered Lucio to be a threat to him, he had never feared him. Asra had always spent his time reassuring Ophaniel that Lucio wasn’t a threat anymore. He wished Asra had taken things more seriously, had been more careful. They wouldn’t have been in this situation today, a situation Ophaniel knew how it was going to end. It was either Asra, him, or Lucio. He knew what to do, they had already talked about it, promised to each other to put an end to it if one day something like that would happen. Their magic was useless, they’d had to use something more dangerous, forbidden. A curse. A death sentence. As much as Ophaniel hated the thought of it, Asra had to die. 

Ophaniel eyed the knife on the table as Asra – or rather Lucio – was admiring himself, his back turned to him, speaking to Ophaniel who wasn’t paying attention. If he was fast enough, it would be over soon. 

The knife in hand and hiding it behind his back, Ophaniel walked to him, smiling faintly hoping Asra could see it wherever he was, trapped in his own body and mind. 

“Cat got your tongue, beautiful?” He asked, placing a strand of ivory hair behind his ear, still unaware of the knife in Ophaniel’s hand. 

“I thought that day would never come,” Ophaniel said, his free hand grazing his chest where his heart was, “and here you are, my dear count.” 

“Oh? I never thought his lovely apprentice would forget him so quickly,” he said cupping his face, lips a few inches from Ophaniel’s, “why don’t we have some fun? I want to feel him–” 

Ophaniel whispered the incantation as he was digging the knife deeper in his chest, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He felt his magic flow in Asra’s veins, burning every trace of Lucio in his body, freeing him from his control, killing him. The scream that left Asra’s mouth was full of hatred and pain. His eyes turned white, rolled back in his skull as his hands were scratching Ophaniel’s still holding the knife tightly. It lasted for long, painful minutes before Asra fell on the ground, panting, coughing, his eyes back to normal. 

“Stay with me Asra,” Ophaniel said holding him close to his chest, a hand on his wound trying to heal him, “You’ll be fine, I… I…” 

“Love, don’t… it’s use–” 

“Don’t!” Ophaniel choked on his tears. He knew Asra was right, but he had to at least try something. If his own magic couldn’t work on the wound, maybe Julian’s curse would? But he couldn’t leave Asra alone, he couldn’t leave the shop and come back to find Asra had died in the meantime. 

“You did what was right,” he told him caressing his cheek, touching him as long as he still could. “I am so sorry…” 

Ophaniel rocked him in his arms, tears running down his cheeks. He listened to his breathing, his heartbeat under his palm slowing down with each second, hoping this was just a horrible nightmare. A strangled cry crossed his lips when Asra told him in his last breath how much he loved him. 

Ophaniel was hurting, rocking Asra’s dead body back and forth as a thousand thoughts were running through his mind. It couldn’t end like that. 

No matter what it would take him, Ophaniel would bring him back.


	12. Chapter 12

3\. OC goes where LI can’t follow, Julian/MC 

~~~~~~ 

Nevaeh knew he was being selfish, that doing this in the middle of a conversation would worry Julian, but he needed some time alone. He needed time to think and find his answers, and for this Nevaeh had the perfect place. A place he had created only for himself hidden in his subconscious. It was his sanctuary, a place where he felt the safest on days like these. A place where no one would bother him. 

His realm was a thick forest filled with a woody and comforting fragrance, with flowers so tall he had the feeling to be nothing more than an ant lost among all those vivid colours. Flaming red roses, pale blue thistles, pearly cosmoses, black lilies, and deeper into the forest were gigantic strawberry plants and raspberry bushes. 

Nevaeh walked through the forest, stepping over fruits that had fallen on the ground, looking for the one who had all the answers he needed. The voice whispering in his ear whenever he was doubting himself. His other half. The other side of the same coin. The best of him. Everything he wasn’t and would maybe never be. 

He found him lying on a white rock in the middle of the lake admiring the stars, his feet dangling over the water barely touching it. 

“I thought you would never come,” he said sitting cross-legged, “come here I won’t bite you.” 

Nevaeh walked on the water which lightened up with each of his steps, then climbed on the rock and sat in front of him feeling a knot in his stomach. 

“What’s bothering you?” He asked, his purple gaze focused on the sky once more. 

“I think I’m losing him.” 

“Who?” 

“You know who.” 

“Who?” He asked again, a mischievous smile painted on his lips. 

“Julian.” Nevaeh sighed taking his head in his hands. 

“Ahh Julian, always Julian. What do you want to know?” 

“Why can’t I trust him as much as he wants me to?” 

“Because you’re still scared.” 

“I’m not scared,” Nevaeh said looking at him, but when he saw him arch an eyebrow he knew he was wrong. 

“You know you have no reason to be. You know he’s different. And you know that if you give him your heart, he’ll take great care of it.” 

“But what if you’re wrong?” 

“I’m never wrong. You just never listen to what I say.” 

Nevaeh couldn’t disagree. He hadn’t listened to his advices and warnings last time. If he had, they wouldn’t have had this discussion and Nevaeh would have been spending time with Julian instead of worrying him. 

“You know what to do,” he said to Nevaeh as he was getting in the water, “don’t be afraid, everything is going to be alright.” 

The next time Nevaeh opened his eyes, he was surprised to feel Julian shake him by his shoulders. He was still sitting at the table with his mug in his hands, but this time instead of a beaming Julian he could see worry had taken over him. 

“You scared me,” Julian said in the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. “I thought you fell asleep, but you weren’t answering me.” 

“I’m fine Julian,” he said, his arms around his waist keeping him close, lips kissing his temple, “Everything is going to get better now.” 

And Nevaeh would make sure of that.


	13. Birthday boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Julian's birthday

“Do we really have to do this?” Julian asked looking at the blindfold in Nevaeh’s hand, suspiciously. 

“Yes. It’s a surprise and I want to make sure you won’t cheat.” 

“Me? Cheating?” Julian started, a hand pressed on his chest in one of his dramatic gesture. How boring would a day be without his antics. 

“Yes you, the one who’s always cheating when he’s playing a game of cards,” Nevaeh didn’t miss the blush on his face nor the way he was averting his gaze. Making him blush was his favourite thing to do. It was so easy with Julian. A few words, his fingers touching the right places and he was as red as the inside of his coat. “Get down now.” 

“I, uh, would like it better in other… circumstances.” 

“Later if you behave,” Nevaeh kissed him behind his ear, grazing his teeth against his skin making Julian bite his bottom lip to prevent a groan from escaping his lips. A foretaste of what their night would be. “Let’s go.” 

Nevaeh took his time to lead him through the busy streets of Vesuvia, enjoying how tightly Julian was holding his hand, the other stretched in front of him trying to feel something. He didn’t say a word when Julian asked him where they were going, didn’t say a word when he heard him mumble he could hear people make fun of him – which wasn’t true – but only smirked. 

Julian had no idea what his surprise could be, had no idea they were walking to Mazelinka’s house where she was waiting for them with Portia. Julian had no idea they were doing this for his birthday. He had forgotten his own birthday. 

“And we’re here,” Nevaeh said after a ten-minute walk, his free hand opening the front door and motioned to Portia and Mazelinka to stay silent, “Here sit down, I’ll be right back. And don’t try to remove the blindfold, I’ll know it.” He warned him as Julian’s hand was too close to his eyes. 

Silently, Portia pointed the cake waiting for him in the kitchen, a big smile on her lips. Nevaeh moved his palm above them making colourful flames dance on the cake. He hadn’t expected Portia would be watching him do, hadn’t expected the ‘Oh!’ she let out when a purple flame appeared beneath his palm followed by a few green and more blue. 

“Uhm, Neva? Was that Portia?” 

“Ahh I told you it wouldn’t work boy!” Mazelinka said as she was removing the blindfold on Julian’s eyes. 

“I am so sorry, I spoilt the surprise!” 

“What surprise?” Julian asked, trying to see what was happening in the other but sat back on the chair when Mazelinka hit him with a wooden spoon. 

Julian only got his answer once they came back with the cake in their hands, the three of them singing ‘Happy birthday’ to him. He felt so stupid to have forgotten his own birthday but couldn’t help his shit eating grin to spread his lips, red on his cheeks once more. 

Blowing on the candles, Julian felt lucky to have them. Lucky to spend that day surrounded by people who loved him and who he loved dearly.


	14. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 3 of the Julian's week, prompt was 'Pain'. I used one of my fan apprentices ^^

Julian couldn’t breathe. 

His eyes focused on the thick and black smoke in the distance, he was trying to calm the trembling of his hands, tears already running down his pale cheeks. 

It was too late. He hadn’t been quick enough, hadn’t work hard enough to find a cure, and now? He was dead. Burning on that island where he couldn’t reach him, where he had spent his last moments alone and afraid. 

Julian had failed them. He had been supposed to save them, save _him_. What was he going to tell Asra? Would he even find the strength to face him? What were they going to do now that he was reduced to ashes? What was the point of finding a cure if the only person he had worked days and nights for wouldn’t see the results? What was the point of waking up every morning if he couldn’t see his smile anymore? 

He had put his trust in him, _they_ had put their trust in Julian and he had failed them. 

Julian couldn’t breathe. 

He fell on his knees, his fists hitting the ground once, twice, his body wracked by an onslaught of tears and screams. He knew it was useless, that his curse would heal him, but would it heal his mind? Would it soothe the pain he was feeling inside? The pain caused by a loss, caused by his own mind telling him he was nothing more than a failure. No matter how many times he would harm himself, distract his mind with another kind of pain, he knew the curse would do everything to keep him alive. Remind him he could carry on living when so many people had died because of him. Julian didn’t know what was worse. Living without him, or living with the weight of all the ones he hadn’t been able to save? His world crumbled the day he’d seen that crimson shade in his eyes even though he’d thought he would be successful. How naive he had been. 

Everything was dark around him, dark and cold. It was over. He was gone. 

_Julian couldn’t breathe._


End file.
